Crush-ed
by xSn0wangel
Summary: Natsu really didn't want to go clubbing but Gray brought him lunch at work...and there's no faster way to his heart than that. Gratsu one-shot! AU *I think I fixed the coding problem, sorry guys!*


I glanced up from my notebook when I heard the front door chime. If there was a way to disable the stupid noise that started up every single time someone pulled the door open, then the shop's owner had been lying to me each and every time I've complained about it.

It wasn't like we were so busy that I couldn't hear anyone come in, few people came out of their way to a custom stained glass store unless they had at least something in mind.

Also, Igneel didn't even trust me in his workstation because I'd caught too many surrounding items on fire with his tools. I wasn't even allowed to touch any of the display pieces due to the Great Dusting Failure of 2014. So unless I was unloading the morning freight, I was stuck sitting behind the cash register.

My main purpose was taking design orders whenever my boss wasn't around and I wasn't an artist or anything, but I could sketch a general outline based on what a person wanted and Igneel could make an actual design based on that and any notes the customer gave me. We made a damn good team.

Basically it was a piece of cake, when people were actually coming in and I wasn't bored out of my mind.

However, my "I hate that it's Saturday and I'm working instead of sleeping" mood did a complete 180 when I saw that the customer that had just come in was actually just my best friend Gray.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," I greeted him as I abandoned my post and stepped around the counter. Whatever was in the paper bag he was holding smelled amazing and I internally pleaded that he'd brought whatever it was for me.

"Well I would've been here a long time ago if you would've texted me back," he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the counter.

Though I could smell the hidden food, I was just as affected by the clingy black tank top he was wearing. He only wore shirts like that when he was going to or coming back from the gym and it was a damn shame because they showed just enough skin that I always wanted to see more.

He cleared his throat and bumped against my shoulder. I scrambled to back track to the last thing he'd said. Did he ask me a question? No, waaaaaait he'd just implied one. He can't come around looking like that and expect me to listen to what he's saying.

"Phone died like three hours ago. Apparently when I plugged it in last night, the cord came out of the wall so like half an hour of YouTube later it was toast."

"Then why didn't you bring your charger with you?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I refrained from smacking him, I knew I couldn't be violent when he might have food for me.

"'Cuz you know I can barely put on shoes at nine a.m. on a Saturday. It's stupid that I have to be here so early anyways since most of our business is during the week. You're the first person that's walked in all day."

Gray laughed. "It's probably because he doesn't want to be here himself."

I shrugged as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my apron. Another pointless thing in Igneel's store was having to wear a thick green apron whenever I worked at the register. For some reason it was imperative that I protect my clothes from what? Pencil shavings? I would've preferred not looking stupid.

"Whatever, I brought you lunch." He casually tossed the bag in front of the register and it barely hit the wooden surface before I'd torn it open. Shoving some French fries in my mouth, I savored their salty goodness as I realized I was way hungrier than I'd thought.

One of my best friend's special talents was bringing me food at work when he knew I had a long shift, totally boyfriend material right there. He claimed it was just because I would starve without him but I know beneath his icy shell he's a sweetheart.

"Gajeel wants to know if we're still on for tonight."

I held back my sigh. Well, there went my good mood.

"I'm not really feeling it man," I mumbled between bites.

"Come on Natsu! You've ditched us the last three times. What the hell?"

"I don't know, just going out and being surrounded by drunk idiots, isn't really how I want to spend my weekends." It was one hundred percent true…er ninety-nine percent at least.

"But you're my wingman! Don't leave me alone with Gajeel and Levy. They're just going to make out in a corner the entire time. I've had such a shitty week bro and I just brought you food!"

I resisted gritting my teeth together as I took a deep breath. How could the bastard try to guilt me over food?

"What club is it again?"

From the way Gray's eyes lit up, I was automatically on guard.

"It's called The Port. I've heard there isn't much seating but the dance scene is incredible! Also, it's ladies night, so it should be easy to find a dance partner."

Staring down at the half eaten hamburger in my hands, I struggled to come up with a legitimate reason for not going out. Damn Gray and his sexy clubbing clothes and his stupidly good dance moves.

"The last thing I want to do is have strange sweaty people dancing up against me." I shuddered just thinking about it.

Apparently Gray thought he'd be more convincing sitting on the counter because he jumped up and sat himself right next to the register. However, I didn't really get it because he decided to sit with his back to me. Wouldn't you like stare down someone you were trying to intimidate to do your bidding or something? Little did he know, putting his lovely back muscles a foot from my face was having the opposite effect of what he was going for.

"Why the hell have you been so uptight lately? You're usually the life of the party. After you downed that tequila, and twerked all over the place, you met Lucy."

"Ugh, why was twerking ever a thing?"

Gray continued as if I never interrupted. "In fact," he paused as he seemed to have some sort of epiphany. "You haven't gone on a dry spell like this since you were dating her." Smacking his hand down and pivoting around to look at me, I met his narrowed insinuating eyes.

"You're seeing someone," he challenged. I rolled my eyes and shoved him with my free hand.

"Don't be stupid."

He looked like he believed me but he kept going. "But you like someone."

I pinched my lips together to hold back the shouted confession that he deserved after all this time. Why the hell did I like such a bastard? Literally anyone else would've been easier to deal with.

"So you do like someone!"

Fuck, I didn't deny it, just smacked my palm over my eyes.

"You know what, fine. I'll go tonight so long as you don't try to hook me up with someone."

Gray had a knowing smile stretched across his face but luckily he dropped the entire conversation for the rest of his visit.

After he left, the following four hours of work felt like an eternity.

L7L7L7L7

As an up and coming club, The Port was crammed full of people. It was early enough in the night that I didn't have to wait long to get inside, so I instantly made my way to the bar to find my friends.

It didn't take me long to spot Gajeel and Levy sharing a barstool.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I greeted my friends with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Finally decided to show your face again Salamander!" Gajeel shot me a glare, though from experience I knew he was happy to see me.

"It's been so long since we've seen you!" agreed Levy with a smile. How Gajeel got such an angel, I still don't know.

We chatted for a bit until the two of them decided they'd rather go dance. I nursed a glass of coke in my hand so that no one would try to buy me a drink but unfortunately it didn't faze one person.

Said person sidled his way up to the bar to order a drink before turning to me.

"What's a good looking guy like you doing drinking alone?"

I barely held in a sigh. Why did these guys always try to talk to me?

It was a lame thing to say but the guy oozed confidence and also wasn't too bad on the eyes. He had reddish brown hair that stuck out everywhere like a lion's mane and warm charcoal colored eyes.

"I didn't really want to come out tonight but my friends dragged me." I was hoping he would decide I was boring and move on if I answered honestly.

However, he just looked more intrigued.

"I see," he nearly spoke right into my ear with how close he'd gotten to me. He was certainly a sly one.

"And where are your friends now?"

"Dancing."

"Without you?"

I simply nodded as I took a swig from my coke.

"Is it not your thing?" Damn he was really reaching for straws. Either he was desperate or thought I was something special.

I wasn't even dressed up that much, just some jeans that were a little tight across the back and an electric blue button down

"I like dancing," I admitted, "but I need a partner."

"Oh?" I felt his arm settle lightly around my hips. "I'll be your partner."

"'Tsu! There you are! I've been looking everywhere!"

I saw Gray's white pants before anything else. Who the hell wears white to a night club? Though I was surprised that anything caught my attention before his eyes which he'd ringed and smudged with black eyeliner.

His gray shirt felt pretty extra to me. Good looking idiot.

He instantly rolled his eyes after he looked over my outfit and grabbed at my shirt.

"You go to the gym five days a week and you button this thing all the way up?" he complained as he undid several of the offending buttons. I couldn't figure out if he was trying to make me look more appealing or if he was just being stupid.

"Whoa," said the guy who had never even given me his name, though I hadn't offered mine either. "I didn't know you were taken. My bad." He dropped his hand from my hips but continued to stand in my personal space.

"Huh?" Gray tilted his head in confusion as he finally noticed that I hadn't been wandering around alone. He quickly let go of my shirt and rubbed the back of his head as he started avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Shit, we're not together. He's just my best friend. Doesn't realize what a catch he is so he dresses like a nerd without me around."

Somewhere between "he's just my best friend" and "what a catch he is" my brain shutdown so I don't really remember what Gray and the other guy said after that.

My dumbass best friend and his backhanded compliments…

Whatever exchange went on, it ended with Gray shaking the guy's hand and walking off with a parting wave.

"You still down to be my partner?" I ignored the fact that I'd never agreed to be his partner or dance with him at all. It was like no one was listening to me at all!

All I could process was the blindly bright smile on Gray's face before he left me in the arms of another guy.

L7L7L7L7

I managed to keep myself from ordering more than one drink but I still made it a double shot. It was taking all of my self control not to rip Natsu out of that other guy's arms.

My best friend looked so adorably charming in his casual wear that I was tempted to unbutton his entire shirt as my fingers moved along his warm skin. It was such a shame that I only undid enough to see his collarbones but when I realized he'd already run into his crush I wasn't about to do anything else.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted my friend to be happy, I just would've preferred that he was happy enough with me.

The whole situation was so infuriating because I knew I wasn't his type. He'd either go for curvy ladies that were more boob than anything else or thick men that towered over him. It was so weird because he'd dated all kinds of personalities, yet, his dates didn't stray from those same physical characteristics.

My height was the only thing I had off his list. I'd been trying to bulk up at the gym for months, however, my frame just couldn't carry muscle like Natsu's could. I've always been more of the lean and toned type.

Even so, that dick he was talking to didn't match his tastes at all! He had a medium sized frame and was about the same height as me. What made him so special that he didn't have to match any of Natsu's qualifications?

I wanted to punch him in the face.

But again, I wanted my best friend to be happy and hurting his new boyfriend wouldn't be conducive to that, so I shoved down my feelings and left the two of them alone.

Besides, I was the one that made him come to the club anyways, I couldn't get mad at him for having a good time.

After making my way onto the dance floor, I found a girl with legs killer enough to distract me from my problems.

We danced together for a couple of songs I think, it's hard to tell when they're all remixed together.

That is, until I noticed my friend's bright pink hair in the crowd.

Natsu had a blank look on his face as he swayed against the same loser from earlier. He looked downright miserable although Mr. Handsy seemed to be enjoying himself. His hands were sliding up under Natsu's shirt while his lips moved against my friend's ear.

I knew I had to do something, this is what best friends were for! It didn't matter that I was interrupting his date or whatever. I had to at least make sure he was ok.

Excusing myself from the girl I'd been dancing with, I maneuvered my way over to them.

Natsu's eyes lit up a little bit when he saw me. As soon as I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulled him away from his stupid crush, and into my chest.

"Need a break from your boyfriend?" I tried to say it like a joke but the words came out sounding pretty dry. Natsu's hands latched onto my shoulders once he was out of the other guy's grasp.

"Boyfriend? I don't even know this dude's name!" interjected Natsu with an annoyed pout. "You're the one that left me with him!"

Okay, at that point I was pretty confused and I looked between the both of them until Mr. douche-canoe decided he had something to say.

"I thought you said you were just friends," he shouted over the music as he folded his arms across his chest. Honestly, he looked like spoiled child that wasn't getting his way.

Natsu's cheek was smashed against mine so I felt him grit his teeth at the man-child's words. If I didn't convince him to get lost, I knew my best friend was going to get us kicked out of the club for starting a fight.

I was actually pretty surprised that he hadn't already decked the guy and was instead increasingly pressing himself closer to me. Natsu was usually pretty clingy anyways, however, this was a little much even for him. His warm chest was flush against mine while his arms had slid around my neck.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of Natsu's ass with one hand and flipped the fucker off with my other.

When I saw loser number one's eyes narrow and his fingers curl into fists, I started pressing open mouthed kisses along Natsu's neck. I did my best to ignore my friend's shiver. He'd told me before his neck was pretty sensitive.

If all that wasn't enough we were going to have to make out and I think Natsu knew it too because he tilted head like his lips were searching for mine.

At some point, the guy knew he'd been bested and stomped away, but my head was still echoing with the sound Natsu made when my hand made contact with his glorious butt.

It was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp.

Dreams do come true.

"Is he gone?" asked Natsu.

I was actually disappointed that he was.

When I nodded, my friend pulled back slightly.

"Nice of you to drag me out here and then leave me with some douche-canoe instead of dancing with me!"

"Huh. I also referred to him as a douche-canoe."

"The fuck does that have to do with anything?!"

I blinked as I tried to backtrack to my earlier confusion.

"I thought he was the one you've been crushing on all these weeks."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Natsu's eyes were curious as he studied my face. His arms were only loosely hanging around my neck at that point.

"You were acting all weird earlier and then when I ran into you here, you were already with him."

"It's not my fault that you didn't meet me outside! I agreed to come here with you didn't I? I didn't say I was bringing anyone with me."

I realized that I really had been assuming a lot of things. The pit of jealousy in my stomach was slowly ebbing away.

"And Gray…"

My eyes snapped back to Natsu's.

"Is there a reason your hands are still on my ass?"

I felt my face heat up at the realization that he was one hundred percent correct and both of my palms were still flat against his muscular backside. Apparently my left hand had joined the party after flipping that loser off.

After a small internal battle with myself, I simultaneously squeezed both sides of his butt.

I could tell he was trying to look annoyed but I saw a little flicker of something across Natsu's face when I grabbed him again.

"You wanted to dance with me right?"

My hips started swaying to the beat of the song as I nervously waited to see if he'd follow suit.

Natsu's hot and slightly sweaty palms pried my hands off his ass before he took a step backwards.

I let my hands fall to my sides as my heart did a painful little flip flop in my chest. Hopefully he couldn't see how dejected I was but it was probably written all over my face.

He turned his back to me and I was probably being dramatic but I could've sworn there was ice running through my veins.

How could I have messed up so badly in less than a minute? He was giving me positive signals up until that point. I fought the urge to pull him back to me but grabbing him had been the whole problem in the first place! I hate when I'm too impulsive…

"What are you waiting for?" he said over his shoulder.

Natsu reached behind himself and told hold of my wrists again before pulling them around his body.

He leaned his head back into the crook of my neck and settled his butt against me.

It was so damn nice.

Then, somehow we were moving together.

He wasn't blowing me off…he was just getting comfortable?

It took me a bit to warm up the realization that I was dancing with my friend. Like my best friend that I'd friend-zoned like not even an hour ago.

Not that I'd never danced with him previously, it was just, we hadn't danced like _that_ before.

The way he rolled his body back into mine and shrugged my arms tighter around him, and how his half lidded eyes stared at me inches from my face was so intimate.

Friends didn't dance like that.

I moved a hand up to his neck and splayed my fingers over his cheek. His pulse was racing under my fingertips and his lips parted as he stared down at my mouth.

But before I could I lean in I had to know.

"So this person you've been crushing on…"

"Shut up Gray."

That was all the answer I needed.

L7L7L7L7

It was nearly final call at the bar so Levy and I decided to call it a night and head home. We hadn't seen Gray or Natsu in hours so we figured they'd left a long time ago.

However, low and behold the two idiots were all over each other in one of the booths by the door.

When we turned to look at each other we realized we really weren't that surprised.

"Aren't they usually making fun of us for making out in a corner?"

"At least we know when to get a room. Speaking of which…"

"Alright let's go lover-boy."

L7L7L7L7

 _I think I got rid of the coding! Sorry about all that (:_


End file.
